1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle roof element which can be swiveled into a stowage space for a motor vehicle for deposition, especially for a convertible top.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 195 25 587 C1 discloses a drive arrangement for a convertible top which can be lowered into a rear convertible top compartment by means of a four-bar mechanism, one of the two connecting rods of the four-bar mechanism arrangement being provided on its end which is permanently coupled to the body with a worm wheel which is driven by a worm which is driven by a compressively stiff drive cable in order to cause a swinging motion of the convertible top into or out of the convertible top compartment.
The disadvantage in this known drive arrangement is the application of force which is constant due to the structure during the swinging process.